


Together

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Finn taking care of an injured Poe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe flirting badly with his boyfriend, Schmoop, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Poe's injured during a mission. Finn takes care of him.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/gifts).

Poe waited for a heartbeat or two after they had jumped into hyperspace before engaging the autopilot. If the planet had been surrounded by gravity wells, they would have pulled them back out within a few seconds but nothing changed and the familiar blue-white lines streaked past them.

Releasing his breath, he slumped into his seat. His body had been running on adrenaline and not much else during their escape. He missed the good old days when he had battled the First Order in open space, flying rings around them and pulling manoeuvres other people would call impossible. That had been much better than the running around, breaking and entering and generally more heist-like quality of the missions he was pulling these days.

“Poe!” Finn was calling his name before he was even inside the cockpit.

“Hey, buddy”, Poe greeted him with a weak smile. “You’re okay?”

“Am I...? Poe, you look worse than when we first met.” Finn hovered over him, concern marring his beautiful face.

“That looked like a pretty nasty fall earlier”, Poe said. He needed to make sure Finn was fine first. That, and he wasn’t sure he would actually be able to get up. “Don’t want you to hurt your back again.”

Finn gave him a fond eyeroll. “I promise I am fine Poe. Besides, I’m not the one of us who’s bleeding.”

“Could be bleeding on the inside.”

“I’m sure that’s what you’re doing.”

“What are you still doing here?” Rey had appeared on his other side, arms crossed over her chest. “You’re bleeding onto my seat.”

“I’m the pilot. It’s my seat”, Poe protested. He was starting to feel tired and knew he was slurring his words. That or maybe he had a concussion. Maybe both.

“Come on, Poe, let’s go” Finn grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Poe made a valiant effort to remain standing but his knees gave in pretty much immediately. Finn caught him, keeping one arm around his waist and supporting his legs with the other as he hoisted him up.

“Have I mentioned how sexy it is when you do this?” Poe asked, leaning his head against Finn’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 

Finn snorted. “All I have to do is breathe and you find that sexy.”

“Breathing is sexy”, Poe mumbled. He was exhausted and his whole body hurt, especially his arm where the bank guard’s shot had grazed him but having Finn close by already made him feel better.

Finn set him down on something soft, the ship they had stolen had looked fancy so it was probably a couch or a bed, but Poe couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes to actually check.

“Poe, Poe, come on, you can fall asleep on me in a minute, just let me take care of you first”, Finn said, urging him to lift his arms so he could get Poe out of his jacket. Under different circumstances, Poe would’ve been a great fan of Finn undressing him but right now he just wanted to rest his head against Finn’s shoulder and go to sleep.

In the end, Finn did wrestle him out of his jacket but ripped off the arm of Poe’s shirt. Poe paid him a compliment about Finn’s strength and how sexy it was but it might have come out as appreciative noises instead of actual words.

The pain of Finn applying bacta to his wound did rouse Poe from his drowsiness temporarily, but as it subsided so did his grip on his consciousness. He could feel Finn move away from him but right now Poe wanted, no needed him close, and so held onto Finn’s waistcoat with all his remaining strength.

He heard Finn laugh softly and then Finn’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer against Finn’s body, the other arm wrapping around his middle. “You’re safe”, Finn whispered and pressed a kiss to Poe’s temple.

Safe and warm in Finn’s arm, Poe tugged his head into the crook of Finn’s neck and fell asleep between one heartbeat and the next, knowing that Finn was watching over him.


End file.
